


Quick Reflexes

by ShyanBerdej



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Anxiety, Eugene's kind, Highschool AU, M/M, Not romantizing panic attacks or anxiety, Panic Attacks, Rebel!Eugene, Soft Zach, Vent fanfiction, Zach has a panic attack, Zach has anxiety, trigger warning, tw, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyanBerdej/pseuds/ShyanBerdej
Summary: Zach has a panic attack, and Eugene is there to help.Highschool AU.*NOT AT ALL ROMANTIZING ANXIETY OR PANIC ATTACKS! MOSTLY A VENT FIC!*





	Quick Reflexes

Zach was never the type of kid to be very open about his emotions, yet it wasn't like him to be very good at hiding them. He wasn't an open book, yet he wasn't completely shut down. He had emotions and they showed quite commonly. Incidentally, he wasn't very good at crushes.   
Eugene, however, could make any robot self-conscious with how straight faced he could be. He was definitely the human equivalent of a closed book, and very rarely let anything show, besides the positive shit. He was very good at crushes.   
It was Keith who introduced them, and Keith and Ned who then teased Zach later on about how starry eyed he was, like he had just met the man of his dreams, and Zach couldn't say he was sure he hadn't. Eugene was something different; he was quiet, yet could be loud when he wanted, he was sour, but had proven that he was capable of being really sweet when the time came, and he was great at hugs, because he didn't feel awkward hugging anyone. After all, to him, physical contact meant nothing without an emotional connection.   
His true caring side came out half way through a math exam. Zach was panicking, and badly. He had studied, he knew all the answers, yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was going to fail, and everyone was going to hate him because of it. His hands started shaking and he felt tears in his eyes. His chest felt tight, his glasses fogged up, and his leg started bouncing.   
It only took Eugene a glance before he knew that Zach was either having, or going to have a full blown anxiety attack in the middle of an exam, in front of all his peers, and that would be traumatising. Eugene quickly scribbled another answer, stood up and walked to the front of the class, ignoring everyone's stares. Their teacher, a lovely old man called Mr. Frederick, looked up and cocked his head.   
"Are you okay, Eugene?"  
Eugene leant down and muttered quietly,  
"Sir, Zach's panicking, really badly. I need to take him to the nurse." Eugene pleaded, looking him in the eyes. The teacher glanced over to Zach and noticed his distress. He looked back to Eugene and nodded.   
"Go back to your seat. I'll call you both out in a second, but until then keep an eye on him."   
Eugene nodded and walked back to his seat, glaring at anyone who stared at him. Their teacher walked out of the room momentarily, telling the student he was just going next door, and that he'd hear them if they started talking.   
About a minute and a half later the teacher from next door plus Mr. Frederick walked in, standing at the front.   
"Students, I need Zach Kornfeld and Eugene Lee Yang immediately."   
Zach's heart sank and his anxiety shot up as he heard the order. He slowly stood up, dizzy and faint, and looked over to see Eugene do the same, minus the anxiety. They both walked out, Zach crippling under the stares that barely caught Eugene's attention.   
When they got out and Mr. Frederick was back in the class, the teacher walked them around the corridor. She glanced around for any stray students and leant down slightly to Zach.   
"Okay, Zach. You're not in trouble, but Eugene noticed you're really distressed, and you can't do an exam like that. I trust Eugene to take you to the nurse, okay? If you need more time, we'll give you it. Right now you need to calm down."   
Zach nodded softly and Eugene wrapped an arm around his waist, Zach leaning into the contact as he shakily stumbled to the nurse. The teacher chuckled slightly at the odd couple and walked back to class, seeing them walk away.   
Zach blushed deeply as Eugene held his waist closely. The contact was soothing and welcome, but he was still being held like that by the person he had a giant crush on. Eugene didn't seem at all phased, and instead smiled slightly at Zach's flustered blush.   
Zach suddenly felt like he was about to faint, all the blood rushing to his head as his breathing faltered. He quickly grabbed out at the nearest thing, which happened to be Eugene's hoodie. Zach gasped and fell limp, only just caught by Eugene's quick reactions.   
Suddenly everything felt really cold, and he couldn't move.   
\---  
Tell me if you want a Part 2, and send ideas if so! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
